


The Brother I've Always Wanted

by bigmacmiller



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmacmiller/pseuds/bigmacmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Marshall, a 17 year old girl, loves her mother to death. Buuut the last two years of her life, her mother has been dating the horrible Ashton Irwin's father. Logan gets along fine with the help of her super adorable best friend Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'd hope to post more chapters if I get some feedback... If it's even worth it and stuff! Let me know how you like it! :)

It's truly amazing that someone could have so much clothes and still be unable to find a decent outfit. I have been staring at my closet for probably a half an hour trying to decide what to wear. My mom's boyfriend invited me to dinner tonight to celebrate my mother's birthday. I was told not to wear ripped jeans or a tshirt, so I'm having a little bit of trouble.  
My mom's name is Amy. She's been dating this guy for about two years. They make it seem like forever. I do think they love each other and stuff, but I also think my mom has gotten so serious because we lost my dad 10 years ago. She can relate to her boyfriend so well and he is super kind to her. My mother's boyfriend, Erik, has a son who is a year older than me. His name is Ashton and we have been going to school together since the fourth grade when he moved here. Ever since our parents have started dating, hearing his name makes me want to gag. This kid is extremely cocky and obnoxious, not to mention absolutely despicable, so I'm really not sure what makes him so popular and likeable. All of his friends are exactly like him, too. Bunch of meatheads. And he will, unfortunately, be attending dinner tonight along with many other people that I probably won't know.  
There is a knock on my bedroom door and I stomp over to it, still annoyed about the lack of clothing choices in my closet. The door swings open and my mother stands on the other side. "Um, hello!" she says when she sees that I have made no progress in the past hour. "We are leaving in 15, Logan! Hurry up!" She invites herself in and sits on my bed. This is a new thing she's doing- waiting and watching me in my room until I'm done. I guess I have a "problem" when it comes to timeliness. Doesn't even make sense, but whatever.  
I grab my phone off my dresser and check the time. It's already 6:30. Shit I think. I've been standing in the closet so damn long. My makeup is already done, but I'm still wearing nasty sweats and a tshirt and my hair isn't dry. I yank my white maxi skirt off the hanger and find a black sweater to go with it. "A scarf and boots will have to be good enough, if I can pair it with my Ramones tee. This is basically my only option." I say to my mother. She rolls her eyes, but allows it. I waste no time putting myself together.  
When I'm finished getting ready, mom practically drags me down the stairs and to the car. Our driver is going to take us to the restaurant tonight because Erik is coming straight from work to dinner, and the drive from our house is very short. Oh, and yeah, we have a freaking driver. I laugh everytime too. He came as a... gift from Erik. Usually people just buy each other flowers and chocolate, but whatever.  
My mom talks excitedly about her day at work at Z, "the biggest and best fashion magazine." She has some article or column or something that she does every month and it's super popular amongst readers. Our driver Tony politely interrupts to let us know we are pulling up. Mom slides to the front of the car to thank our driver. They chat about dinner and he wishes her a happy birthday until we can get out of the car. We stop in front and walk into the restaurant. Before my mom can get any words out, the hostess recognizes us and leads us down a hallway. She leads us down a dark green hallway that takes us to our table, a long makeshift mess that is just a bunch of tables pushed together with a huge tablecloth.  
I stand next to my mother awkwardly and give a half-hearted smile to the stranger she is talking to. "Hey! Logan!" I hear someone whisper. I look around the room out of the corner of my eye, trying to still be polite in front of whoever my mom was talking to. My eyes wander around the room and land on a tall, blond boy dressed in a wrinkly polo shirt. "LUKE!" I squeal.  
"Jesus, Logan, shush!" my mom hisses back at me. I completely disregard her and run to the table, where his entire family is already sitting. Luke stands up from his chair and I practically tackle him. He is my absolute best friend and it has been that way since we were two when we were brought together by our families. His mom, Liz, and my mom were college roommates and still are best friends. I am thankful literally everyday for my 10 foot tall, perfect best friend. He's almost like a brother I've always lowkey wanted, except he's a brother I can cuddle with.  
"Thank god you are here," I whisper to him. He laughs and lets go of me so we can take our seat. We both stumble a little bit over the chairs, which are much too close to each other due to the lack of space in the reserved room. Still giggling a little bit, he leans towards me and whispers back, "My mom told me you'd be here, and I couldn't leave you here with Ash-hole." I grab his arm and look at him with some sympathy. I know this isn't his thing at all, but I'm selfishly happy he decided to come. And he looks sooo adorable in his "nice" clothes.  
"Luke, your quiff has gotten taller!" I notice. "I didn't think that was even possible."  
"Oh, it's possible. And you colored your hair differently. I like it up like that, Bean" he says back. I smile at Luke's nickname for me. I don't remember how it started, but I think it's cute. I guess. "It's just a bun holding my wet hair, but thanks you suckup." I completely shift my body and turn towards him. We sit and talk as people show up to the table. I am really lucky to have Luke. My mother's world gets sort of crazy and he seems to be the only one who can actually keep me sane.  
Everybody is sitting and enjoying themselves. Luke and I watch as our mothers gossip about every little thing that has happened since they last saw each other last week. "Are we like that?" I whisper sarcastically. He grins and opens his mouth to say something back, but shuts it when he notices someone behind me.  
I turn to face the one and only Ash-hole Irwin, in a half buttoned shirt, skinny jeans, and leather jacket, smirking and looking down on me. He bends down so all of our faces are close to each other. "Glad you two could make it. Thanks for saving me a seat, Lo." he says quietly.  
"My pleasure," I snap back sarcastically, watching him drag the empty chair out from under the table.  
"Fucker," Luke says under his breath. I giggle and quickly cover up my mouth with my hands. Luke likes Ashton just as much as I do, which makes me love him even more.  
Erik walks in soon after with a smile on his face, looking around for my mom. As soon as he saw her he yelled happy birthday and gave her a huge hug. He's actually a really cool guy and I can tell he really likes my mom. I will never understand how he raised such a slimebag like Ashton. Where did he get his manners?  
It seems like hours before everyone finished their meals. Luke and I have been talking the entire time, with Ashton popping in to say something perverted or dumb every once and awhile. When most people are done eating, Erik stands up to "toast" my mom. Everyone got quiet and he began to talk about how lucky he was to meet my amazing mother. Since everybody was silent and distracted, Ashton slid his oversized hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, hoping I wouldn't make a scene at a time like this. I choke down a squeal and pinch him. He just laughs silently and leans closer towards me. He rubs my side and whispers, "Isn't this sooo cute, Bean? My dad and your mom-"  
"Fuck off," I shoot back. He smirks and squeezes my thigh before he pulls away. I grab Luke's hand and try to focus on Erik.  
"One more thing before I wrap here," Erik says. "I've been with Amy for awhile now. It's been the best 'awhile' of my life. I've celebrated other birthdays with her before, so I wanted to make this one special." Erik jumps off the chair he was standing on and shoves his hands in his pockets. He subtly pulls something small out of his pocket and continues to talk. "Amy, I absolutely want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've been so blessed to find you, it's unreal. Amy Marshall..." he says as he opens up his small box and gets on one knee, "Will you marry me?" Everyone in the room stands up. I squeeze Luke's hand so hard I think I may have broken it. I hear Ashton choke on his food and I instinctively grab his hand too. Others in the room are gasping and squealing as they wait for my mom's response.  
My mom looks at me for approval out of the side of her eye. I know the horrible consequences for myself if I agree, but I also know how selfish it's be to take this away from her. I smile and nod to encourage her. She smiles back and seems relieved. Luke pokes me when he notices I've stopped breathing. He's holding my hand with both of his, trying to quickly calm me down.  
My mom looks back to Erik and takes his hands. "Yes, I will most definitely marry you." Everyone cheers and claps, just like you would expect. A small smile spreads across my face, just in case my mom looks over at me. Ashton sits back down in his seat, so Luke and I follow. The three of us sit silently, still smiling but absolutely stunned. Ashton Irwin is going to be the brother I never wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the restaurant!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a super short chapter. Just the three of them leaving after the proposal. I'll have more next time, hope you still like it ://

Luke and I follow behind Ashton as he storms out of the restaurant a few minutes after the proposal. The three of us sat around the table in the midst of the celebration for as long as we could, but I really couldn't sit and act excited any longer. Once outside of the restaurant, Ashton continues to stomp across the parking lot to his car. I'm not sure if I want to sit and talk with him, or if I want to just leave the country.   
We both watch as he jams his key into the ignition and jolts backwards out of his parking space. He speeds to the sidewalk we are standing on and rolls down the window, barely stopping his car. "Logan, I'm going to Michael's. Call you tomorrow," he yells as he squeals out of the lot.   
"No need to do that," Luke mutters under his breath. I giggle and look up at him. "Thank you again for coming tonight, I-"   
"Bean, you don't have to thank me. Seriously. Now let's get the hell out of this place!" Luke says as he runs into the parking lot. "Nah, I think I want to stay and hang out with my mom. Maybe thank her for ruining my life," I say sarcastically, hopping off the sidewalk and walking to Luke's car. He has already started it and is honking anxiously at me. "Luke!" I yell and motion for him to stop. "Let's goooo!" he giggles back, continuing to honk. I roll my eyes and laugh before I notice a short man with a tie walking out of the restaurant towards Luke's car. "Hey!" he yells, pointing to Luke and me. "Come here, and stop honking!" We both burst out laughing and I sprint the rest of the way to his car. Before I can even strap in, or stop laughing, Luke pulls out and drives past the angry man, honking and giggling. "You little shit!" I exclaim, still doubled over. "Hey, where are we going?"  
"I dunno, what should we do?" he asks, looking over at me and biting his lip. "I mean, you probably don't want to go back to your house, so, I mean, we could go to my house if you want?"   
"I don't care. Let's just get the hell out of here Hemmings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Logan's relationship is just <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Luke hang out after dinner basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much goes on this chapter, just a filler and prep for what goes on next idk. Hope you still enjoy!

My eyes flutter open to a bright but silent TV displaying the Netflix menu on its screen. The room around me pitch black. I spring up and look around the room when I notice a blond boy sound asleep next to me. Oh. Duh. What the hell, I think. I'm in Luke's basement. His iPhone is sitting on the corner of the glass coffee table in front of us, so I reach to click the home button. It reads 4:23. Well, might as well stay, I reason.  
Slowly, so I don't wake up Luke, I lift myself off the coach and walk to large wicker basket that I know is full of Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles and Spider-Man blankets. I pull out a big, yellow one with the turtles faces on it and pad back to the couch. Again, slowly, I lower myself next to him where I was positioned before and fit the blanket over us. I easily nestle myself in between his warm body and the couch and drift off to sleep in an instant.  
\-----------------------------  
I wake again due to the bright rays of sunlight shining through the fixed windows. My neck swings back to check on Luke, who's face is buried in the back cushions and might be snoring. Silently I giggle to myself and shut my eyes for a few more minutes. I don't want to wake him, he obviously could use the shut eye.  
My iPhone buzzes underneath me and I quickly whip it out from under me, hoping Luke didn't feel it. He moves a bit, but goes still again and is back asleep. I have one text from Ashton and four from my mother. Oops.  
Mom  
Sent at: 10:34 P.M. Love you Logan!!! How was your night?? When did you leave?

Mom  
Sent at: 10:57 P.M. Are you with Luke? I'm with Liz!!!

Mom  
Sent at: 11:28 P.M. Where are you????

Mom  
Sent at: 11:59 P.M. Logan! Goodnight! Where are you?? 

Ashton  
Sent at: 9:48 A.M. I'll swing by later today. Let's get lunch. 

Huh. Well, mom obviously had a fun night. Good for her. I really shouldn't sulk about this for the rest of my life.  
I sigh and feel Luke's arms wrap around me. "Good morning Bean" he half whispers, half yawns, squeezing me too tight. "Luke," I barely get out, running out of air. "Stop, let go, you little shit" I grumble. He reluctantly loosens his grip and smiles at me. "Logan, how many years?" Grinning, I look at him and laugh. Luke and I made a deal about four years ago that if we were both still single at age 32, then we would just get married. "How bout we just do it now?" I feel his arms stiffen. "Bean, you know I totally would, like, right now, but you deserve to at least look for someone better. Especially after high school." I wriggle out of his hold and stand up from the couch. "I wish you wouldn't say that," I say quietly. "Ashton is coming by for lunch later today. Want to come?" Luke cringes at the name and shakes his head. "I'd rather do homework then have lunch with Ashton. I mean, not that I will. But you know what I mean." I sigh and start walking towards the staircase. He pushes himself off the couch and walks behind me. "We have less than two years, Lukey. There's got to be something good about high school and all this homework and shit, we've just gotta find it." Luke mumbles something under his breath and follows me out to his car. We both climb into his car and he drives off to my house.  
“So, um,” Luke starts, “did you hear anything from your mom?” He takes a hand off of the wheel and fiddles with his lip ring nervously.  
“Just some random texts, nothing about Erik,” I reply. He nods and bites his lip, noticing my the mood shift. “Right, so you’re actually going to lunch with… Ashton?” I can’t tell if he sounds disgusted or jealous or just annoyed.  
“I guess, I asked if you wanted to go!” I say defensively.  
“Yeah, I know, and thanks, but that doesn’t sound fun to me at all.” I roll my eyes and grin at him. “It’s not necessarily what I’d like to do either but, I mean, don’t you think I should at least be nice to him?” Luke scoffs and raises his eyebrow. “Seriously? You know we’re talking about Ashton Irwin, right?” His head turns to me to see if I’m laughing with him, but my face remains blank. “Bean, come on! Obviously this situation sucks, but it doesn’t change how big of a dick he is.”  
“But I’m going to live with him! I’m going to see him everyday. In my house. Shit could end pretty bad if I want to kill him every time I’m near him. I don’t want to be his best friend, just be civil.”  
“Whatever Beanie, I’ll still kick his ass when he needs it.” I sigh sharply and roll my eyes at him. “What?!”  
“Luke, just try it. If trying is just not saying anything to him rather than something rude, do that. Please.” He refuses to meet my gaze as he pulls into my neighborhood. “Luke?” His eyes dart to mine and he furrows his eyebrows. “What?” he retorts and starts messing with the radio. I lose it as we pull into my driveway.  
“Dammit Luke, you know I don’t like him either! And- and you’re right, this situation does suck! It fuckin sucks! Please just-”  
“Logan, Bean, I’m sorry, I- I know, I will. I’m not helping by being an ass.” His long arm reaches over to undo my seatbelt before he turns the car off. "Have fun today. It'll be alright. please call me if you need me." I smile and step out of the car. "Love you Lukey," I say as I shut the door.  
Luke starts to pull out as he rolls down his window and yells "BYE! YOU'RE UGLY!" I laugh to myself and hurry inside to get ready for an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sooo I have a general idea of what is to come, but please leave any ideas/questions/comments below :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't horrible lol, it'd be so helpful if you'd let me know what you think! Questions or suggestions about what happens next?


End file.
